What happens when you THINK Slender is stalking you
by pnut9282
Summary: this is a documentation of texts, emails, and pm's based on me and my friends being paranoid about Slenderman. This is completely true. No flames please, updated when things happen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a collection of emails, texts, and pm's between my friends of mine and me. It's all true. No flames please. I have bleeped out my friends names for their protection.**

(Email from my friend to me)

****** sent me a lot of texts to make this REALLY weird story, okay? The ending is scary, AND IT'S ALL TRUE!

Here it is

******...

This is bad...

I'm alone in my house and my computer is malfunctioning...

I have 3 programs that were working fine this morning, but now error messages pop up when I try to run them

3! Not just 1, but 3! And they all errored at around the same time

And they were the 3 programs I really needed at the time... A game maker and 2 versions of Photoshop

So I'm freaking out at every little thing

I was sure there was something behind me just then...!

I turned and there was nothing

Euk! I shouldn't have been playing HetaOni or reading about Slenderman yesterday

Cuz now I'm paranoid

Really, I'm not making this up. I could probably send u a video if I had to...

I heard something

But it's just the rain...

Could Slendy get me? I'm not such an innocent soul... After all, I'm a menace to worm society. I've killed worms before and gotten guts over my hands... And I've seen some bad things...

I thought I heard someone coming down the stairs!

But there was no one

Euk, I hate this rain...

It makes creepy noises

Help! I'm losing my sanity like this

Strangely, turning on music helps

I got the courage to stand up and turn on more lights when I turned on music

I need to tie my hair back... It's hanging JUST in my peripheral vision and moves enough to creep me out

I'm safe...

I think

Thank god for rubber

bands

I'd've had to go upstairs if not for rubber bands

? I'm still alive!

I restarted my computer and the malfunction stopped

YES! SLENDY WON'T GET ME!

Silence just creeps me out A LOT due to this one incident

Not describing it, though

(Later)

There was static on the phone when I was talking to my dad...

If you are now like me, (paranoid) then don't blame me, it's life and the fact chu read dis!

(Pm's between me and my friend)

Me: Yeah. My friend just send my other friend this series of creepy text messages to make this creepy story about Slenderman... I didn't read it, but I hope that it's not true... if it is... AHHHH! SLENDIE'S REAL!

I don't believe in him, though.

Me: I read the email and am now paranoid. Good thing I'm going to a sleepover at my gymnastics place with over 100 girls!  
(Looks behind self) Nothings there...

Friend: slenderman? New story idea! Gee, how many story ideas do I evem have?

Me: (I put the email here) Yeah, not that scary, but still, I'm a bit paranoid, especially that I haven't heard from My friend who wrote this, or my friend who emailed me this... if I don't pm you soon, I leave all of my possessions to my parents, and I hand off the idea of Are you there to you.

Me: I highly doubt that I'm going to die, because my Dad's home and it's day, but still, I'm a little freaked out.

Friend: K, then. It's bright and sunny were I am. I also learned that if you watch enough Amnesia videos, you learn not to be scared as easily. I almost had a heart attack by watching one, but... I'm probably not helping am I?

Me: Here too, I'm just afraid that I'm going to have an anxiety attack when I'm alone tomorrow night in my room...

(3 hours later)

Me: ok I'm really freaking out now my friend isn't texting me back and I've sent her like five since 12:00! Now weird things are happening to me... I hope that you're ok...

Should I document these events into a fanfic?

This pm won't send... Help me!

Friend: Its going to be okay. No weird things are happening, yet. What weird things BTW?!

Me: Sorry it took so long to get back to you- I had a gymnastics lock in and network errors this morning.

For some reason yesterday, wlmm wasn't working for me and the television wasn't working for my sister. Then today the network error thing happened, plus It sounds like someone is trying to get in our front door, but that may just be the thing that we hung on it for Halloween...

Plus, there is a garage door was open at the gym last night, and their are woods behind it, and I kept on thinking I was seeing something...

Right now it sounds like someone is behind me... but no one is there...

I'm going crazy!

(My friend texted me back today, thank goodness)

I'm going to my friends house for a club tonight from 6:30-9:00, and she has woods by her house, and I'm afraid that I'm going to have a panic attack!

I'm debating weather to put all of these circumstances into a fanfic, to help me feel better... Idk though...

**A/N: More on this series of events later.**


	2. AN: my 6th month anniversarry!

**A/N: No, this is not a chapter:P. The reason for this authors note is that my 6th month anniversary since joining is coming up! Yay! So, I need you guys to go check out my story ****_A Writers journey,_****which is a poem that I wrote. It will be coming out on the 19th. (If you won't remember that, follow me!) The chapter also thanks a bunch of people, and you may be on that list!**

**I will be keeping the poll open until then, and let me just say, Are you there and something Minecraft are tied!**

**Thanks! **

**-Pnut9282**


End file.
